Karasuno High
is a high school located in the Miyagi Prefecture. Its volleyball club was founded many years ago and has often been associated with crows due to the school's name. There are even rumors that Coach Ukai keeps ferocious crows as pets and the Boys' Volleyball Club's banner also reads "Fly". Karasuno went to the nationals once under the guidance of Coach Ukai and the "Small Giant" and was famous throughout Miyagi. However, after this initial success, Karasuno failed to pass its prefecture's preliminaries in future tournaments and received the nicknames "The Fallen Champions" and "The Flightless Crows". At the start of the story, Karasuno didn't have a coach due to Ukai's hospitalization after a few months of coaching the previous year. Daichi Sawamura took on both the captain and the coach's duties until Ukai's grandson, Keishin Ukai, became the new coach. The managers of the team consist of Kiyoko Shimizu, a third year and the original manager, and Hitoka Yachi, a first year recruited by Kiyoko after the first tournament. The main starting line-up is composed of Daichi Sawamura, Asahi Azumane, Ryūnosuke Tanaka, Yū Nishinoya, Shōyō Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, and Kei Tsukishima. Karasuno is currently famous for its odd quick strike (performed by Kageyama and Hinata) and its unique members: Kitagawa Daiichi's "King of the Court", Tobio Kageyama; Chidoriyama's champion libero, Yu Nishinoya; and the 162 cm tall middle blocker, Shoyo Hinata. Karasuno's main rivals within the Miyagi Prefecture are Aobajōsai High, Date Tech High and Shiratorizawa Academy. The club's "destined" rival is Nekoma High, who Karasuno has always lost to; their matches are often called "Battle at the Trash Dump". Members Former Players Practice Matches *'Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka' vs Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Sawamura (2:0 / 25-23, 25-21) *'Karasuno High School '''vs Aobajousai High School (2:1 / 13-25, 25-22, 25-23) *Karasuno High School vs '''Karasuno Neighborhood Association + others' (0:2 / 19-25, 18-25) *Karasuno High School vs Nekoma High School (0:2 / 22-25, 23-25) *Karasuno High School vs Nekoma High School '''(0:2 / 22-25, 24-26) *Karasuno High School vs '''Nekoma High School (0:2 / 25-27, 30-32) * Karasuno High School 'vs Ouginishi High School (2:0 / 25-12 ,25-16) Summer Training Camp * Several sets against Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shinzen, and Ubugawa High School (3 wins, 63 losses) *Karasuno High School vs 'Fukurōdani Academy (12-25) *Karasuno High School vs Fukurodani Academy (23-25) Interhigh-Preliminaries *'Karasuno High School' vs Tokonami High School (2:0 / 25-12, 25-14) *'Karasuno High School' vs Datekougyou High School (2:0 / 25-19, 25-22) *Karasuno High School vs Aobajōsai High School(1:2 / 15-25, 25-23, 31-33) Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs *'Karasuno High School' vs Ougiminami High School (2:0 / 25-16, 25-13) *'Karasuno High School' vs Kakugawa High School (2:0 / 25-22, 25-19) *'Karasuno High School' vs Johzenji High School (2:0 / 25-21, 25-20) * Karasuno High School '''vs Wakutaniminami High School (2:1/ 25-20, 20-25, 25-23) * '''Karasuno High School vs Aobajōsai High School (2:1 / 25-23 , 26-28, 26-24) * Karasuno High School vs Shiratorizawa Academy (1:1 / 16-25, 31-29,15-20) currently ongoing Trivia *As a result of the Tokyo Expedition Arc, the team learned to do a 1st Tempo Synchronized Attack. *By putting Kageyama and Sugawara together in the rotation, Karasuno can perform a two-setter setup known as the Calculated One-Point Two-Setter. *In the past, the "Small Giant" brought the club to many victories. *One of their strategic teamwork moves is known as mobbing. It's when they attack as a group and drive an opponent off. (In wild life, it's a type of behavior that birds use against a large predator on the prowl.) * There is a girls' volleyball club; Yui Michimiya is the captain. *There is a girls' tennis club as well. Category:Teams Category:High Schools